SIMPATÍA POR EL DEMONIO
by SkyBlackMalfoy
Summary: "El demonio puede ser tu peor enemigo o tu mejor amigo depende de cómo lo veas . Dicen que el demonio se te puede presentar en la forma más absurda e irónica posible y para Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott este espectro tomo el cuerpo de una mujer
1. Chapter 1

SIMPATIA POR EL DEMONIO

"El demonio puede ser tu peor enemigo o tu mejor amigo depende de cómo lo veas¨

. Dicen que el demonio se te puede presentar en la forma más absurda e irónica posible y para Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott este espectro tomo el cuerpo de una mujer

Hermione no estudio en Hogwarts sino en Francia y es sangre pura y su madre se casa con el papa de Theo y ella se viene a vivir a Inglaterra y ahí es donde conoce a Draco es el 7° curso cuando todo sucede pero las cosas no serán fáciles.

Este fic que a continuación comienza es una LOCA historia que tenía ganas de escribir desde hace mucho, es un fin que a mi me gustaría leer, la historia no es ROSA yo diría que es VERDE y PLATA de pies a cabeza quizá algunos personajes les resulten un poco OoC pero es por el bien del FIC

Capítulo 1: Conociendo al DEMONIO

**THEO **

Mierda, en ningún momento pensé que cuando mi padre me dijo que se casaba de nuevo me enfrentaría a esta situación, Siempre hemos sido él y yo mi madre murió unos años después de que yo naciera así que nunca tuve el "amor" de una madre, mas sin en cambio me gustaba ese sensación de ser solo el viejo y yo pero supongo que el viejo pensó a futuro cuando me valla no quiere estar solo así que de buenas a primeras decide casarse y que hay de malo en eso, pues nada solo un pequeño detalle ELLA si ese demonio con cuerpo de mujer recuerdo cuando la conocí

FLASH BACK

- Theo, hijo estás listo para conocerla – dijo mi padre sonriendo como un bobo era raro verlo así

- claro, muero de curiosidad – dije destilando ironía, no podía dejar la ironía y el sarcasmo a un lado así era yo y así sería siempre mi padre me miro y negó con la cabeza

- compórtate quieres, pareces un chiquillo – dijo mi padre volviendo a sonreír, fue irónico hace unos cuantos ayeres se escondía bajo una máscara plateada y su sonrisa era de satisfacción al ver a tanta gente morir pero ahora parecía ajeno a todo esto con sus pantalones de vestir color gris y su camisa verde olivo de manga larga que ocultaba la siniestra marca parecía un hombre común con su cabello oscuro y sus ojos verdes que parecían amables – hay vienen -. Dijo el señalando a una mujer rubia que venía caminando por la concurrida plaza de Francia era alta y su cabello rubio oscuro caía sube sobre sus hombros hasta más allá de su cintura, tenía una figura de reloj de arena su vestido de algodón blanco de tirantes se mecía al ritmo del viento y portaba unos lentes oscuros que escondía sus ojos, su piel color nata, la rubia se acercó con paso firme hacia donde estábamos se quitó los lentes y los coloco sobre su cabello tenía unos brillantes ojos azules y una sonrisa que infundía confianza

- Theodore – exclamo con un fino acento francés

- Cloth, amor mío te extrañe – dijo mi padre estrechándola entre sus grandes brazos después la soltó y ella dirigió su mirada color azul hacia mi

- Theo esta tan grande y guapo – dijo dándome dos besos, contadas eran las veces que Cloth y yo nos habíamos visto pero desde mañana nos veríamos a todas horas

- gracias Cloth tu igual luces encantadora – dije intentado que sonara verdad pero no fue así más sin en cambio ella me sonrió agradecida por mi pequeño y un tanto inútil esfuerzo

- y Hermione – pregunto mi padre viendo por el encima del hombro de Cloth

- no debe de tardar más – dijo Cloth mirando hacia el ir y venir de la plaza – mira hay viene - dijo señalando a una persona, Desde que mi papa comenzó su romance con Cloth no dejaba de hablar de esa niña pero nunca habíamos coincidido solo sabía que era quizá un año más chica que yo ( ella 17, yo 18 años ) y que estudiaba en Beauxbatons pero nada más, aunque pronto la diferencia del resto fue como una alucinación a lo lejos vi a una mujer alta de cabello color caramelo, piel color nata que caminaba con aire decidido pero elegante, cuando se acercó un poco más la vi a la perfección su cabello era largo y con subes ondas de color caramelo que cuando el sol le daba parecía un rubio cobrizo sus ojos eran color chocolate profundos y misteriosos su piel era de nata pero un poco sonrosada por el sol tenía la nariz y los pómulos adornados con suaves pecas que apenas se distinguían portaba una blusa blanca de manga ¾ de color blanco con un pequeño moño en color azul claro, su falta era lisa hasta arriba de la rodilla de color azul portaba unas medias blancas y unos zapatos de tacón azul era hermosa pero no destacaba era una belleza natural pero no el tipo de belleza que me hacía voltear a ver se acercó a nosotros y saco todo el aire que tenía retenido por la carrera que debió de haber pegado al percatarse de que iba tarde

- bonjour, pegndonen la tardanza – dijo ella con un coqueto acento francés, entonces la ubique un poco mejor ella estuvo en el torneo de los 3 magos

- tranquila Hermione no llevamos mucho tiempo esperando – dijo mi padre mirando con ternura a la niña – te quiero presentar a mi hijo Theodore – dijo señalándome yo di un paso al frente ella me miro de arriba abajo y sonrió

-un gusto Theodore, mi nombre es Hermione Granger, aunque prongto seré Hermione Nott tu hergmana – dijo con un poco de dificultad

- lo sé, oye veo que se dificulta un poco el inglés, yo domino varias lenguas si quieres podemos hablar en francés – dije yo, aunque la verdad prefería que se siguiera esforzando en hablar ese ingles tan ridículo era gracioso verla

- no pagda nada tengo que acostumbrgme a hablaglo – dijo ella

Y en ese momento fue cuando todo cambio

- Theo, hijo creo que es momento que te enteres, como sabes Cloth y yo nos casaremos mañana y legalmente Minie será tu hermanastra así que hemos decidido que lo mejor para todos es que ella se venga a estudiar a Hogwarts contigo – dijo mi padre como su fuera la mejor noticia del mundo, ¿MINIE? Que ridículo apodo era ese

- por mi perfecto – dije yo con toda la frialdad que me permitía el momento, estaba 100% seguro que la llegada de "minie" lo cambiaria TODO

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK **

Y me daba cuenta de que no estaba equivocado ahora estaba en mi cuarto de Slytherin esperando a que todo estallara, la ventaja que tenía la mazmorra aparte es de la hermosa vista acuática ( nótese mi sarcasmo) era que increíblemente la mayoría de nosotros teníamos un cuarto individual y estaban todos en la misma ala, seguía sumido en mis pensamientos cuando la puerta de mi habitación fue abierta no alce la mirada para saber quién era

- que ocurre Draco – dije yo sin mirar a mi mejor amigo, Draco Malfoy hijo de mortifago al igual que yo, Draco era el único que podía hacer intromisiones así sin perder la cabeza

- realmente nada, - dijo el encogiéndose de hombros que no pasara nada me extraño así que alce mi vista para clavarla en sus pupilas grises y lo vi había curiosidad

- claro, lo que digas- dije yo ladeando la cabeza – vamos suéltalo, la duda te come vivo – le replique ante la sonrisa socarrona que portaba en ese momento

- hermano no seas tan huraño, simplemente me preguntaba, llevamos 1 semana de clases y tu querida hermana no a echo acto de presencia ¿Por qué? – pregunto un tanto o más bien demasiado curioso

- si no te conociera bien diría que estas ansioso – dude al usar la palabra

- para nada es solo que me gustaría conocer a la persona que tiene en este estado al misántropo Nott – dijo el

- pues llega hoy, supongo que para la hora de la cena ya estará entre nosotros – dije yo aún como más pesar

- Theo no entiendo cómo te pone tan mal una mujer – dijo el sentándose sobre el escritorio de caoba

- no es que me ponga mal es que su presencia me lleva al límite, es una maldita perra – dije yo escupiendo las palabras

- dijiste que no tenía nada especial – dijo el aún más intrigado

- ese es el jodido problema que ella sabe cómo mover lo poco que tiene – dije yo cerrando los ojos y apretándome el puente de la nariz – créeme una cosa es el demonio vestido de mujer – dije con amargura

Todos nos encontrábamos en el gran comedor pues la cena ya estaba por comenzar, Draco estaba sentado frente a mí, izquierda estaba Daphne Greengrass una chica rubia de ojos azules muy guapa de mi lado derecho estaba Astoria Greengrass la hermana de Daphne y un curso menor que nosotros ella al igual que su hermana era muy guapa del lado derecho de Draco estaba Pansy Parkinson una joven de cabello negro y largo y ojos verdes las 3 la mayor parte de las veces eran nuestras putas personales del lado izquierdo de mi amigo había una chica d cuyo nombre no recordaba

- jóvenes antes de que la cena comience are un anuncio – dijo la directora llamando la atención de todos y supe que ese era el momento – bueno este año tenemos una alta en nuestro alumnado quiero que recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a la señorita Hermione Nott – listo todo se había ido a la mierda en ese momento las puertas se abrieron y ella entro caminado por el pasillo como si se tratara de un jodido desfile de modas tenía unos zapatos de piso color negro unas medias grises la falda gris del colegio y su capa negra abrochada solo en la parte superior desde mi lugar note que los botones al igual que los de mi capa y la mayoría de mi ropa eran de oro y tenían grabada la N de los Nott su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta y no traía maquillaje paso frente de mí y agito su mano ridículamente para llamar mi atención, atención que yo solo respondí con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, muchos comenzaron a murmurar pero ella siguió caminando con paso decidido hacia la mesa de profesores – La señorita Nott viene de la escuela Beauxbatons y se incorporara al séptimo curso a la casa de Slytherin – dijo la directora estrechando la mano de ella después le señalo la mesa donde nos encontrábamos sentados y Hermione sonrió y asintió con la cabeza dispuesta a iniciar mi tortura personal, la vi venir con una alegría que podría ser la fuente de vida de 100 dementores pronto llego a donde yo estaba sentado, por educación me levante de mi silla y Draco hizo lo mismo

- hola – dije yo y ella se acercó a darme dos besos subes – te presento a mi mejor amigo Draco Malfoy, y ellas son las hermanas Greengrass Daphne y Astoria y ella es Pansy Parkinson – dije yo mientras señalaba con la cabeza a los mencionados – ella es Hermione Nott mi hermana – continúe con pesar ella sonrió y los miro con sus grandes ojos

- un placeg conoceglos mis amigos y familia me dicen Minie – dijo ella con una sonrisa infantil – pegdonen mi acento nací y viví toda mi vida en fagncia así que me cuesta un poco hablag el inglés – dijo ella de esa forma ridícula

- un placer señorita Nott – dijo Draco conteniendo una carcajada

- me puedo sentag aquí – dijo ella señalando el puesto que ocupa Astoria

- claro, Tori recórrete unos puestos si, dejemos que Minie se siente con su hermano – dijo con burla mi amigo

**N/A : bueno les dejo esta pequeña locura, debo aclarar que esto es un DRAMIONE aunque al principio veremos que Theo lucha con este nuevo sentimiento un tanto descocido para él, debo aclarar que veremos pocas participaciones de Harry, Ron, Ginny etc. etc. Por que como dije es un fic VERDE y PLATA espero les guste y bueno creo que será un fic divertido con alto contenido de PALBROTAS mal sonadas y otras cosas más que se me ocurran, el fin estará narrado en primera persona desde el punto de vista de Theodore, Draco y Hermione. Así si el titulo les suena a canción es porque me encontraba escuchando a los Guns and Roses cuando comencé a escribir, se que la canción es de The Rolling Sotne pero tengo debilidad por la interpretación de los GNR **


	2. Capitulo 2: Lobo con piel de oveja

**SIMPATIA POR EL DEMONIO**

**CAPITULO 2 LOBO CON PIEL DE OVEJA **

**Respondiendo a los Reviews **

**anguiiMalfoydark: gracias por leer esta locura y espero que los capítulos sean de tu agrado **

**eslijerr: Gracias y una beta como tal no tengo, tengo una persona (amiga) que revisa todo lo que escribo pero ( como dice mi mama) se me quemaban las habas de subir el capítulo que no lo pulí al máximo **

**duglebudv: muchas gracias por decir que escribo bien, el acento lo quise imitar de una amiga que vino a México hace algunos ayeres y es francesa si falta mucho por ver o más bien leer **

**Earilmadith21: como le dije a eslijerr una beta como tal no tengo una de mis mejores amigas suele revisar lo que escribo jejeje y me metió una santa regañiza porque no le mande el capítulo cuando lo termine pero honestamente memoria de ganas de que lo leyeran **

**Yiriz: en primera eres muy amable al haber escrito y en segunda no me molesta tus sugerencias y/o opiniones me agradan y como dije por las prisas de querer subir la historia no se lo di a mi amiga quien es que revisa la mayoría de las cosas que escribo por eso es que está un poco "feo" y con respecto a los flashback´s tomare en cuenta tu aportación GRACIAS**

**vaale lagos: si leerlo es gracioso escucharlo lo es aún más … Gracias por leer y apoyarme con esta locura **

** .HR: a pesar de ser una fic verde y plata encontrare lugar para Lunita ya lo veras hoy y también veras cual es el comportamiento que tendrá Hermione con ella Gracias por leer de verdad que me da mucho gusto que estes en cada una de mis locuras **

**Kary: Hey estas estudiando? Más te vale que sí, si no ira Theo con un látigo a ponerte a estudiar gracias por leer o si nuestra MINIE es toda una PERRA **

**GRACIAS, POR LEER, POR PONER EN FAVORITOS, EN ALERTAS Y POR SEGUIR EL FIC ESTO ES POR Y PARA USTEDES ahora si **

**Capítulo 2: Lobo con piel de oveja **

**HERMIONE **

**Terminando la cena tuve que ir con la directora para que me diera mis útiles, uniformes y me digiera con exactitud donde dormiría, así que me despedí de Theo, su rubio amigo y esas chicas de dudosa procedencia.**

**Salí del gran comedor y fui directo a la dirección, al caminar muchos me miraban pero esto no me resultaba importante, extrañaba mi escuela el olor del mar, el agradable calor que hacía todo el año y la exquisita comida. El castillo era frio un tanto acogedor pero frio, sin darme cuenta choque con una chica rubia quien cayó de culo al suelo**

**- pegdon, estaba distaigda- dije un poco más rápido de lo que quise y sone peor que una sirena ronca, la chica rubia alzo su mira y sus grandes y hermosos ojos azules me estudiaron con confianza después esbozo una sonrisa que correspondí y le extendí la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie **

**- no te preocupes, yo igual venia caminando un poco distraída, por cierto mi nombre es Luna Lovegood- dijo sacudiendo mi mano – y ¿tu nombre es? **

**- me llamo Hermione Nott pero todos me dicen Minie – dije yo sonriendo y sacudiendo su mano, la chica abrió más los ojos y se sonrojo con violencia -¿ocurre algo? – pregunte un tano curiosa **

**- no sabía que Theodore tuviera una hermana – dijo la chica a modo de respuesta**

**- y no la tiene – dije yo – bueno biológicamente no la tiene, mi madre se casó hace poco con su papa – dije cuando note que la chica se ponía aún más roja y confundida. Ella pareció meditarlo un rato, tiempo que aproveche para estudiarla, era alta no mucho, unos 5 centímetros más baja que yo, su cabello era rubio natural y caía lacio hasta más allá de su cintura sus ojos eran hermosos azules pero no cualquier azul era un tipo de color que no había visto antes, traía unas medias grises, unos zapatos de piso negros la falda gris, una camisa de manga larga blanca y un chaleco gris con el escudo de un ¿cuervo? De su cuello colgaba una larga cadena con un dije que no era otra cosa que un corcho y de sus orejas colgaban unos pendientes de rábanos, su piel era blanca como de leche y sin ninguna imperfección que la marcara era delgada de pechos pequeños y cadera estrecha pero a pesar de eso era bonita **

**La chica inclino su cabeza y entrecerró sus ojos para mirarme mejor **

**- a donde te diriges – pregunto un tano curiosa **

**- oh pues voy a ver la diregctora, me tiene que dar algunas cosas – conteste yo **

**- ¿te puedo acompañar? – se atrevió a preguntar – claro si quieres – dijo antes de que yo pudiera decir algo **

**- claro me encantaría, la verdad es que aún no conozco muy bien el castillo y no quiero perderme en mi primer día – dije yo intentando ser agradable **

**Juntas caminamos por el castillo por cada dos pequeños pasos que yo daba parecía que ella saltara como si fuera alguna princesa ridícula ya saben a qué me refiero, cuando por fin llegamos a la puerta de la dirección Luna me dijo que esperaría a fuera y que después me acompañaría a las mazmorras. La directora me dio todo lo necesario y la bienvenida a el colegio, cuando salí lo que vi no me gusto para nada, recuerdan a las chicas de dudosa procedencia estaban molestando a Luna **

**- mira nada mas Tori, lo que el viento nos trajo a Lunatica – dijo la rubia cuyo nombre no recordaba justo ahora **

**- ya veo Daph la rara que está enamorada de nuestro Theo – dijo la rubia que se llama Daphne **

**- creo que Theodore no es de ustedes – comenzó decidida Luna pero al ver la expresión de la chica de cabello negro se calló – él no es de nadie – agrego con el poco valor que le quedaba**

**-¡Pero si habla! – exclamo la morena **

**- que hallazgo hemos hecho Pansy – dijo Tori **

**- lo se Tori, esto sí que es una novedad - dijo Pansy de forma despectiva **

**- chicas será hora de irnos, de seguro Theo y Draco nos están esperando – dijo Daphne **

**- claro – acepto su hermana – ¿por qué sabes una cosa lunática? – pregunto mirando a Luna de arriba abajo, esta no respondió solo se calló y pego su cuerpo a la pared que estaba a lado de la puerta donde yo estaba parada – te hice una pregunta estúpida – dijo Astoria mientras tiraba con odio un mechón rubio del cabello de luna **

**Este solo negó con la cabeza por el miedo de que recibiera alguna otra agresión **

**- nuestro Theo, es todo un tigre en la cama, pero tu jamás sabrás eso porque él nunca se fijaría en una rara como tú – dijo con desprecio la rubia, ese fue el colmo, me arto y quizá me dieron un poco de celos así que decidí hacer acto de presencia **

**- ¿acaso es de mi hermano de quien hablas?– pregunte mientras las 3 pegaban un pequeño brinco por el susto que les provoque y luna sacaba todo el aire que tenía retenido **

**- hola Minie, no pensamos que estuvieras aquí,¿ esta rara te está molestando? – dijo Pansy señalando con un dedo a Luna **

**- ¿quién Luna? – Pregunte como si nada – por supuesto que no Luna es mi amiga y me hacia el favor de esperarme para acompañarme a las mazmorras pero no me gusta repetir lo que pregunto ¿hablaban de mi hermano? – solté con un tono frio y arrogante. **

**Entre como una exhalación al cuarto de Theodore, quien se sobre exalto al verme de pie sobre el lumbral de su habitación **

**- ¿qué demonios haces aquí? – pregunto cerrando los ojo y recostándose en su cama, yo no respondí me acerque lentamente – Si hago una jodida pregunta espero una maldita respuesta- exigió aun sin abrir los ojos me acerque a un paso más rápido y me subí a la cama – que diablos pretendes – dijo aun sin mirarme, aproveche para colocarme a horcajadas sobre su área pélvica, él sonrió y abrió los ojos **

**- solo venía a darte las buenas noches – dije yo usando el tono más dulce que conocía - y a hacerte una pequeña pregunta – comente poniendo mis manos sobre su pecho desnudo **

**- contestare solo si tu respondes una mía – dijo el poniendo sus manos sobre mi cadera **

**- las que quieras – comente yo inclinándome para que apreciara la profundidad de mi escote, mi madre me había regalado este camisón de seda era color agua marina con encaje en la parte baja y en el escote se suaves tirantes y una larga abertura en la pierna derecha **

**- bien comienza tu – dijo deslizando sus manos por mis muslos **

**- conoces a Luna Lovegood- se puso tenso y sus manos se quedaron quietas sobre mi muslo **

**- ¿Por qué la pregunta?- cuestiono unos segundos después **

**- hoy la conocí es una chica agradable, creo que encontré una nueva amiga la única amiga que podría hacer en este lugar – dije yo **

**- claro que no, podrías ser amiga de Daph, Tori y Pans – dijo el con una sonrisa irónica **

**- hablando de esas putas – comencé y ahora su sonrisa fue más real, y note que se sentía un poco más cómodo y sus manos siguieron masajeando mis muslos, -¿sabías que molestan a Luna, llamándola rara, lunática y no sé cuántas mierdas más? – dije de forma inocente moviendo mis manos en forma circular por todo su tonificado pecho, mientras movía mis caderas de forma sugerente, el cerro los ojos y apretó más mis muslos. - ¿sabías que tus jodidas putas trataban mal a Luna Lovegood? – volví a preguntar haciendo los movimientos un poco más rápidos, notando como su entre pierna se ponía más dura **

**- No, no lo sabía – dijo el, volviendo a poner sus manos en mi cadera a apretándome más fuerte contra su hombría - ¿pero a ti que te interesa eso? – dijo el **

**Me acerque más a su boca y deje que mi aliento lo golpeara – como dije hace unos segundos Lunita, parece una niña linda y la quiero como amiga eso significa que no quiero a tus prostitutas de mierda cerca de mi amiga - lamí su barbilla y deposite un suave beso en su comisura – si tus amiguitas siguen molestando- dije depositando besos de su barbilla a sus labios mientras hablaba – bueno tu sabes de lo que soy capaz – dije dejando caer toda mi cadera sobre su pene – descansa hermanito **

**- espera un segundo Minie – dijo el tomando mis muñecas mientras intentaba salir de la cama – debes de contestar mi pregunta – dijo el soltando mis manos, yo Sali de la cama y me pare bajo el lumbral de la puerta **

**- dispara hermano – dije yo tomando una postura sexy **

**- ¿Por qué cuando estamos solos eres una maldita perra, pero cuando hay mas personas eres una niña mimada y buena? – pregunto el mientras yo ponía mi mejor cara de sorprendida **

**- ¿conoces la expresión de lobo con piel de oveja? – pregunte yo mientras le lanzaba un beso y salía del lugar **

**THEODORE **

**¡Era una maldita calienta pollas! ¡Maldita ramera! Me había dejado con las ganas, esa jodida noche tuve que masturbarme. **

**A la mañana siguiente bajaba las escaleras cuando la vi estaba recargada en uno de los muros fuera de la sala común cuando me vio sonrió de esa forma que la hacía ver tan inocente **

**- hola hermano – dijo Draco dándome una palmada en la espalda -¿por qué esa cara de amargado? – volvió a preguntar **

**Antes de que pudiera responder, Minie se acercó y detrás de ella estaba Luna **

**- buenos días chico – dijo ella con su tono de voz tan dulce **

**- Buenos días Minie espero que tu primera noche aquí haya sido maravillosa – dijo Draco con ironía **

**- Claro fue estupenda – dijo guiñándome un ojo **

**- chicos por que no saludan a mi nueva amiga Luna – dijo Hermione **

**- Lovegood- dijo con su habitual arrastrando las palabras **

**- Hola Luna – dijo Theo **

**- bueno días Theo, Malfoy – dijo luna **

**De pronto la puerta de la sala común e abrió dejando salir a Daphne, Astoria y Pansy quienes miraron la escena y se acercaron con malicia**

**- buenos días a todos – dijo Tori acercándose a darme un beso, yo moví la cara para que esta no me besara **

**- Draco, podrías acompañar a Minie y a Luna a desayunar – dije yo – necesito hablar con las chicas **

**Vi a Draco alejarse con las chicas y me gire para ver a las otras 3 que parecían estar esperando la mejor noticia del mundo **

**- escúcheme bien perras si alguna de ustedes se vuelve a meter con la señorita Luna Lovegood sabrán lo que es estar en el infierno me escucharon – dije con ese tono que utilizo para intimidar a las personas y la deje hay petrificadas **

**N/A**

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS PREGUNTAS DUDAS Y SUGERENCIAS GRACIAS **


	3. Capitulo 3 ¿Acaso no todo es filosofía?

**CONTESTACION A LOS REVIEWS **

**nikyta**: MINIE TE PUEDE SORPRENDER GRACIAS POR LEER

Kary: Querida le daré tus datos al rubio gracias por tu apoyo

Serena Princesita Hale: me da gusto que te guste (¿WHAT?)

MagicisFidem: - hace una reverencia- gracias y claro que hará algo especial con los dos

.HR: pues por que digamos que estaba en una situación en la que no podía negarse y ante todo es un hombre de palabra, claro que saldrá luna tengo preparado para ella algo grande y bueno (y me refiero a algo más que Theo)

Capítulo 3 ¿acaso no todo es una filosofía?

DRACO

Había pasado 1 mes de que Hermione entrara al colegio y todo se había vuelto obscenamente aburrido; ella era una chica lista y agradable pero seguía sin entender por qué Theodore se refería a ella con las frases – calienta pollas, - demonio con cuerpo de mujer – y un letargo de frasecillas más. Claro que nunca había sostenido con ella una buena charla a solas, siempre estaba Lovegood cerca, pero aun así se le hacía una chica demasiado buena – ya saben, angelical- .

Al entrar la biblioteca no podía creer lo que veía, estaba sola; quizá ahora podría saber un poco más de ella. De pronto se reprendió mentalmente ¿Él quería saber algo más de ella? ¿De cuándo acá tenía ese tipo de pensamientos? Debo de estar enfermo

- Hola Hermione – dije, ella alzó la vista del libro y me sonrió

- Hola dragón – contestó ella

- Ya casi no se te nota el acento – dije de manera cordial. Intento sonar amigable, así que tome asiento frente a ella, (a esa hora la biblioteca se mantenía vacía), quien asintió con la cabeza como respuesta a mi comentario inicial – ¿y Lovegood? – pregunté mirando hacia los lados esperanzado de no verla.

- Lunita está ocupada con unas cosas con ese chico que tiene complejo de héroe, el que ahogó sus neuronas con comida, su hermana y Neville Longbottom – dijo la chica restándole importancia a la situación y dando a entender que no se preocupa en saber qué tipo de asuntos tenía Lovegood con esos.

- Te refieres a Potter y a los Weasley – dije yo

- Sí, a esos. Honestamente, no me caen bien. Bueno, Potter pasa sin pena ni gloria, creo que él desea más que nadie una vida normal, pero los hermanitos se me hacen una pérdida de tiempo total, el chico es más tonto que un asno- mi risa escapó y se elevó una octava más, ella me sonrió y continuo hablando - y la chica es un tanto oportunista, creo yo – dijo ella con total libertad

-¿oportunista? – pregunté, se me hacía un poco raro su manera de describir a la chica pelirroja

-Sí, bueno, ella ¿que hizo de grande en la pelea?, - comenzó, pero entorné mis ojos. Aguantar las torturas en el castillo era gran cosa – bueno, quizá no debería ir por ahí ya que no se mucho de su bendita guerra mágica, pero aun así, porque se y me han contado, esa chica estuvo con algunos amigos de Potter antes que con él y de buenas a primeras ama al chico que ganó la estúpida guerra y que cabe mencionar, tiene un futuro y riqueza asegurado – dijo ella como si eso explicara todo… Bueno, eso podría ser un tanto cierto

- Quizá tengas un poco de razón, pero así son las cosas aquí – dije yo restándole importancia al asunto

- sabes, realmente no entiendo una cosa – dijo ella mirándome fijamente

- ¿Qué? – pregunte yo tomando una posición más cómoda en la silla

-¿Cómo diablos, Potter y Weasley, ganaron la guerra?, como ya dije, ambos se me hacen un tanto despistados, realmente no entiendo como dos chiquillos pudieron ganarle al señor tenebroso – no pude dejar escapar el brillo de su ojos al referirse a Voldemort

- Ayuda- dije yo como única palabra – todo el mundo ayudo a ese par, incluyendo a mi madre y a mí – dije recordando ese momento

- ¡Claro! eso explica todo – dijo ella mientras sus ojos perdían ese brillo, que me había atraído tanto. Mi cabeza comenzó a idear formas de recuperar esa sombra que arropaba sus ojos con suavidad, y sin darme cuenta comencé a rascarme el brazo donde la tinta de la marca negra aún permanecía

- ¿Te picó algún insecto? – pregunto ella señalando el brazo marcado

- No, es solo que cuando mi cabeza comienza a recordar esos años me rasco la marca tenebrosa – dije yo con una sonrisa de lado – es como un tic nervioso

-¿Te molestaría si la veo?- preguntó – A Theodore no le gusta mucho que la mire – dijo ella como si eso explicara mucho

- No me molesta en lo más mínimo – dije poniéndome de pie para quitarme la túnica y el suéter, desabotone el puño de la camisa y la arremangue hasta el codo, me volví a sentar y coloque mi brazo sobre la fría mesa

- Sonará raro, pero es hermosa – dijo ella mirando la marca con devoción

Ella se inclinó más sobre la mesa apretando sus pechos contra la madera y recorrió con la punta del dedo la silueta de la marca, sus manos estaban frías y dejaban una sensación de alivio por mi acalorado brazo

-¿Te dolió? – preguntó aún con su dedo recorriendo la oscura marca.

- Sí – acepté yo

-¿Cómo fue? – preguntó de nuevo, cerré mis ojos y deje que el recuerdo viajara

- Fue el verano antes de sexto, yo siempre supe que estaría bajo las ordenes de él, pero hubo una serie de eventos desafortunados que llevaron a mi padre a azkaban y el lord se instaló en mi casa, la usó de torre de control. Aparte mi tía Bellatrix estaba literalmente loca por él, así que ese verano comencé mi entrenamiento. Y a finales de éste, el mismo Voldemort me marcó, sentí como mi piel era quemada en carne viva, después, como si algo se arrastrara en mi brazo, algo frío y doloroso, después… nada. Pero cada vez que él nos quería reunir o estaba molesto, la marca se movía y quemaba. El día que Potter le dio muerte la marca se movía más de lo normal y literalmente parecía que quería salir de la piel, pero esta sensación duro apenas un par de minutos luego… nada – expliqué de manera lenta.

-¿Y ahora que él no está? – preguntó ella, abrí los ojos para mirarla pero su cabeza estaba sobre la marca y su aliento golpeaba mi piel

- Nada, esta quieta aunque a veces ciento que se mueve o duele pero creo que todo está en mi cabeza- dije yo – ¿te puedo hacer ahora una pregunta? – dije topándome con sus ojos chocolate

- Claro – contestó ella dejando su mano sobre mi antebrazo

-¿Por qué te llama tanto la atención este tema? – pregunté esperando con ansias esa respuesta, realmente era extraño encontrarse a alguien que quisiera saber todo sobre la oscura

- No sé a qué te refieres – dijo ella y entonces su mirada cambió la sombra que los hacía ver más bellos, se perdió. Retiró la mano de la marca y se recargó en la silla para mirarme con atención, entonces lo descubrí, era una máscara, algo ocultaba. Pero ¿Qué? – Quizá solo fue curiosidad – dijo ella dándome una linda y dulce mirada

Lancé mi último movimiento antes de dejar el tema por la paz – quizá después te muestre algo muy importante – dije yo tomando una de sus manos – claro, si tu curiosidad vuelve – dije acariciando suavemente su mano

Ella me sonrió y por un instante me pareció ver ese velo corrido. Esa mirada cambió, pero fueron unos segundos – claro – dijo ella cerrando los libros -¿tienes algo que hacer aquí? – preguntó tomando sus cosas y su bolsa

- No, podemos ir a dar un paseo al lago – dije yo, ella me miró y sonrió. Echó los libros a la bolsa de diseñador y se la colgó al hombro mientras tomaba un grueso libro de cuero negro.

-Vamos – dijo ella pasando junto a mí

- Déjame cargar ese libro – dije yo tomando el libro de sus manos. Ella sonrió y me lo dio. Vaya que era fácil hacerla sonreír.

Caminamos en silencio, para ser un viernes en la tarde había mucho silencio en el castillo.

- Draco- llamó ella cuando llegamos al lago negro.

-¿Si? – pregunté mientras aparecía una manta para que nos pudiéramos sentar, podré haber sido un mortífago de mierda y un gran hijo de puta, pero ante todo era un caballero.

-¿Qué, en este lugar no hacen fiestas?- dijo ella mirando hacia el lago

-Claro que sí, las mejores fiestas son de Slytherin, pero no sé, creó que ahora no se ha hecho ninguna – dije yo recostándome sobre la manta – no pensé que fueras del tipo de chicas que les gustaban las fiestas – dije poniendo mi brazo sobre mis ojos

-¿Entonces de qué tipo de chica pensaste que era? – preguntó ella aun sentada de frente al lago

-Del tipo de chicas que se duermen temprano, no van a fiestas y no está a solas con los chicos- dije yo

De pronto un peso ligero me aplastó y un dulce olor se coló por mis fosas nasales, abrí los ojos y la vi, estaba sobre mí a horcajadas, miré sus ojos y tenían el mismo brillo oscurecido que le vi horas atrás

- Pues no duermo temprano, me encantan las fiestas y me gusta estar sola con chicos y más si estos son el mejor amigo de mi adorado hermano – dijo ella, - y yo pensé que eras uno de esos chicos malos que se besaban con cualquier fulana y la hacían suya la primera vez que podían pero ya veo que no - en un rápido movimiento la puse debajo de mí y me acomodé sobre ella buscando que mi peso la aplastara lo suficiente para estar cómoda.

- Pues ya ves que no soy así, no me ando besando con cualquier fulana ni me las tiro a la primera oportunidad – dije - aunque contigo puedo hacer una excepción – dije colocando mi mano en su cadera de forma sugestiva

-¿Me estas llamando una fulana cualquiera?- dijo ella divertida colocando una mano en el límite de mi espalada

- Claro que no – dije yo mirando a sus ojos – pero podríamos divertirnos un rato – dije mirando sus labios color carmín

- Hazlo – pidió ella tomando mi cabello y empujándome a sus labios. A pesar de lo rápido que se dio, esperaba que el beso fuera apresurado pero no, fue lento. Ella entreabrió la boca dejando entrar a mi lengua para que el beso fuera más profundo, mis manos acariciaban sus costados y su mano recorría mi espalda mientras que la otra se mantenía en mi cabeza enredando sus dedos en mi cabello. Ella dejó escapar un gemido; me alejé un poco para verla, sus ojos brillaban y sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, su pecho subía y bajaba de forma irregular en busca de aire.

- Te ves hermosa así – dije pasando la punta de mis dedos por sus hinchados labios que sorpresivamente ella lamió con sensualidad.

- Bésame – volvió a pedir con urgencia y como dije, soy un caballero así que me acerqué y devoré sus labios. Nos besábamos con urgencia y pasión, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para mí. Comencé a besar su cuello y no me resistí, lo mordí dejando un moretón rojizo, ella volvió a tomar mi boca y mordió mi labio con sensualidad tirando de el. Después me regreso la mordida en el cuello y besó mi lóbulo haciendo que yo dejara escapar un jadeo, nos volvimos a separar y me dejé caer pesadamente a su lado.

-Yo- comencé a decir pero ella apretó mi mano

- No quiero una relación, no ahora, solo fue un beso nada más. Un beso que espero volver a repetir – dijo ella poniéndose de pie y mirándome - ¿Qué tal si planeamos una buena fiesta? – dijo mirando de nuevo hacia el lago.

- Me parece muy bien tu idea – dije yo desapareciendo la manta y acercándome a ella

- ¿Le dirás a mi hermano que nos besamos?- preguntó mientras caminábamos de regreso a la sala común

-No- dije yo de manera tajante

- Pero es tu mejor amigo – dijo como si eso fuera algo increíble y una frase mágica

-Es más que mi mejor amigo, él es mi hermano, pero a no ser que quieras que se lo diga, no veo el motivo de decirle que te besé – dije yo entrando por la puerta a la desierta sala común.

- No, creo que no es conveniente – dijo ella dejando escapar una risita

De pronto el ruido de pasos nos alertó y ambos giramos al pasillo que daban a las habitaciones viendo salir de ahí a Theodore comiendo una manzana, él nos miró de forma interrogante y se acercó más a nosotros

- ¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto dirigiéndose a su hermana

- ¿Te interesa?- contestó ella de manera cortante

-Te hice una jodida pregunta Hermione, no me hagas repetirlo- dijo él de forma amenazante mirándome. Y entonces vio lo mismo que yo había visto muchas veces, una pequeña marca rojiza sobre mi cuello y la misma marca, sólo que más grande en el cuello de ella, Theo no era tonto, solo sumó 2+2.

- Se estaban revolcando – dijo él de forma dura como si le diera asco el solo pensarlo.

- Theo, no saques conclusiones que no son, Hermione y yo pasamos un tiempo juntos, pero no le metí mano a tu hermanita –dije yo con sorna, los hermanos celosos no me iban aunque éste fuera mi mejor amigo.

-Bueno, y si estuvimos por ahí teniendo sexo, ¿hay algún jodido problema Theodore? – dijo ella acercándose a su hermano.

- No, claro que no lo hay Minie, es solo que me preocupo por ti – dijo Theo de forma inocente y acariciando con suavidad los brazos de la castaña.

De pronto algo cambió, Hermione retrocedió unos pasos y bajó la mirada, jugó con sus dedos y se acomodó la falda, arregló el nudo de su corbata y se bajó las mangas del suéter. Enderezó la cabeza y puso recta la espalda, pero sus ojos parecían vacíos, entendí que ella estaba en otro lado.

-Haremos una buena fiesta, Theo- dije yo mirando a mi amigo que veía como Hermione se perdía en si misma

- Claro, hermano. Ya tiene mucho que no hacemos una buena. Vayamos a avisarles a las chicas – dijo él. Hermione alzó la mirada y algo en ella se rompió, de pronto ya no tenía esa mirada perdida, ni esa mirada que me había cautivado, era una mirada fría, de superioridad.

-Iré a dejar mis cosas. Draco, gracias por cargar mi libro – dijo tomando el grueso libro de cuero negro – Me la pasé muy bien, nos vemos en la cena – dijo pasando entre nosotros dos perdiéndose entre el oscuro pasillo rumbo hacia las habitaciones. Theodore y yo nos miramos por un momento pero ambos estábamos confusos.

- Dime qué pasó – dijo él mientras entrabamos a mi habitación.

- Verás, la encontré sola en la biblioteca y me acerqué a charlar. Realmente quería descubrir qué tenía de especial, o más bien, por qué te referías a ella de esa forma, estábamos charlando de todo un poco, después ella se interesó por la marca y de ahí las cosas cambiaron. Salimos del lugar y fuimos al lago negro, comenzamos a hablar de las fiestas y le dije que no creía que ella fuera ese tipo de chicas, intercambiamos un par de palabras y de pronto me estaba besando, es como si fuera otra persona – dije mientras Theo asentía a algunas cosas.

-¿lo viste cierto, ese brillo oscuro en su mirada? – dijo mi amigo. De pronto un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda. Sí, ese brillo era el que me había hipnotizado.

-Claro que lo vi. Toda ella cambió. Fue como una explosión – dije recordando ese gran cambio.

- Lo sé, yo también lo he visto. Pero hay palabras o acciones que le vuelven a la normalidad, por así decirlo – dijo el.

Realmente, había algo muy extraño en Hermione y eso me había gustado, creo que de alguna manera podía entender lo que Theodore veía en ella. Pero aun así había algo en ella que me hacía querer saber hasta dónde podía llegar.

HERMIONE

Me desperté sobre exaltada, había tenido el mismo sueño que siempre. Pero esta vez era más real, más cercano. Miré la hora, pronto sería la cena así que me despojé de la ropa y me di una ducha rápida. Salí y me coloqué un pantalón deportivo de color gris y una playera del equipo de quidditch, me puse mis tenis y salí con rumbo al gran comedor. Antes de salir de la sala común me topé con Draco, Theodore y las "chicas".

-Hey, minie. ¿Descansaste bien?- preguntó Theo mientras me ofrecía el brazo

-Claro que sí – dije con mi voz dulce.

- ¿Lista para la fiesta minie?- preguntó Malfoy mientras abría la puerta de la sala común.

- Por su puesto señor dragón, sería un insulto el no estar lista para la fiesta que fue mi idea – dije recalcando la última palabra – ¿y cuándo será el acontecimiento? – repetí tomando ahora el brazo de Draco

- Mañana en la noche, en el salón abandonado del séptimo piso – dijo Theodore con una brillante sonrisa en el rostro.

- Perfecto – de pronto deparé en las 3 chicas que caminaban unos pasos delante de nosotros – chicas, espero que mañana me ayuden a elegir un vestido, no sé qué se usa aquí para las fiestas – dije con fingida angustia, las 3 se giraron a verme y sonrieron complacidas.

- Claro que sí, Minie – dijo Tori – Tienes un buen cuerpo, con cualquier cosa que uses te verás hermosa- dijo señalando mi austera vestimenta.

-Gracias- dije yo acomodándome el cabello que se había salido de la coleta.

- Minie, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- habló Pansy mirándome de forma altanera.

- Claro – contesté con una sonrisa esperando a que picara el azuelo.

- ¿De quién es la playera de quidditch que traes puesta? – preguntó señalando la playera 2 tallas más grande que yo.

-¿Por qué? – pregunté fingiendo inocencia. Picó

-Es que ese tipo de playeras solo se las dan a miembros del equipo, ya que son el uniforme – dijo Pansy como si fuera lo más obvio.

- Ah, es por eso. Pues la playera no es mía, es de Theo – dije dándome la vuelta para que leyeran el nombre: "T. Nott", que tenía en letras grises, justo arriba del número 2, que era el numero correspondido.

- ¡Ya sé dónde está tu playera amigo! – dijo Draco con una sonrisa en el rosto. El si entendió el chiste, Theo lo miró y sonrió.

-¿Cuándo la tomaste?- preguntó de forma coqueta, ahora a arrematar.

- Cuando entré a tu habitación a buscar mi ropa interior, y saqué tu ropa sucia – dije yo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo

-¿Tu ropa interior? – atrevió a preguntar Daph.

-Sí, MI ropa INTERIOR, -dije recalcando las palabras y la ganadora es: Hermione

- Es que nuestra madre mandó unos paquetes de ropa para cada uno, pero los recogí yo, y ahí fue cuando minie entró por la ropa y aprovechó para sacar mi ropa sucia – dio demasiadas explicaciones.

-¿Tú sacas la ropa sucia? Para eso están los elfos domésticos- dijo Tori mientras rodaba los ojos.

-¿Qué tú no tienes manos, o pies? ¿De verdad te mata hacer una tarea tan fácil como recoger la ropa sucia? Los elfos tienen miles de cosas que hacer, como atender a las niñas mimadas como tú – dije pasando a su lado y golpeándola con el hombro.

Durante la cena recibí miradas por parte de Astoria, que si fueran dagas, estaría yo muerta. Miré hacia la mesa de los Leones y me topé con la mirada azul de Luna, quién me hizo señas para que me fuera a sentar con ella y sus amigos. Yo negué con la cabeza y le mostré mi plato con una enorme rebanada de pastel de chocolate, ella me mostro su lengua y se rió, comencé a reír.

- Te llevas bastante bien con ella – dijo Theo a mi oído, obligándome a girarme a verlo.

-Claro, es una chica bastante agradable – dije yo haciendo un adorable mohín.

-Invítala a la fiesta… y a los demás – dijo él acariciando de manera rápida mi rostro – es tu fiesta, es tu bienvenida y no te quiero ver aburrida y triste – dijo él con serenidad.

Le sonreí en forma agradecida. Si supieras querido Theo que no planeo estar triste y aburrida en mi fiesta. Un escalofrió recorrió mi columna ante este pensamiento, me froté los brazos.

- ¿Tienes frío? – dijo Draco sentado frente a mi – No debiste salir así después de haberte bañado – dijo mientras se quitaba la túnica y me la daba – no es de mucha ayuda, pero no traigo suéter ni abrigo.

- Te entiendo, este castillo es muy frío – dije mientras me colocaba la túnica de Draco y aspiraba su aroma para guardarlo en mi memoria. Lo comparé con el de Theo y ambos eran diferentes – Aún no me he acostumbro al clima que hay aquí – dije yo abrazándome.

-Imagina ahora que llegue el invierno- dijo Theo soltando una risita.

-Lo bueno es que solo estamos unos días y después: ¡hola vacaciones! – dije yo bastante feliz.

-Por lo general yo me quedo aquí, la verdad no soy afine a las fiestas - dijo mi hermano haciendo un mohín.

- Pero esta vez, estoy yo – dije dando por terminada la plática y me puse de pie – Iré a decirle a Luna de la fiesta, nos vemos en la sala común. – dije de caminando hacia la mesa de los leones.

Caminé hacia la mesa y la chica pelirroja la oportunista le dio un codazo a Luna para que ésta me mirara.

-Bonne nuit, ma chère lune – dije mostrado mi perfecto francés.

-Minie, buenas noches a ti también – dijo ella sonriendo – Mira, ellos son Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, su hermana Ginny Weasley y Neville Longbottom – dijo ella señalando a los mencionados.

- Bonne soirée, agréable de vous rencontrer mon nom est Hermione Nott- dije de nuevo con algo de maldad – Perdonen, es un placer- dije haciendo una adorable sonrisa – Lunita venía a invitarte, bueno… invitarlos a mi fiesta de bienvenida – todos me miraron.

-¿Fiesta?- preguntó Potter mirándome sorprendido. He compartido algunas clases con ellos, pero nunca habíamos hablado directamente.

-Sí, Potter, una fiesta que mi hermano y Draco harán en mi honor. Será mañana en el aula abandonada del séptimo piso. Comenzará a las 9 de la noche y no se preocupen por nada, todo es cortesía de la familia Nott y la familia Malfoy – me sentí estúpida por dar tantas explicaciones, pero sus caras me hacían pensar que no comprendían lo que decía.

-Me parece muy bien, cuenta con mi presencia Minie – dijo Luna de forma sonriente y feliz. Volví a mirar sus rostros, la verdad no me importaba que fueran o no la fiesta, pero era ante todo educada.

-¿Cuento con sus presencia? – dije sonriendo de esa forma con la que lograba todo.

-Sí- dijeron a coro.

Eran las 2 de la mañana pero yo no podía dormir, tenía miedo de que tuviera de nuevo la misma pesadilla que me atormentaba noche tras noche. Salí de mi habitación y caminé por el frío pasillo abrazándome para darme un poco de calor. Por un instante pensé en ir a la habitación de Theo, pero ver una corbata colgada de la perilla de la puerta me hizo desistir de esta idea, así que seguí mi camino hacia la sala común. Vi una tenue luz que me indicaba la presencia de alguien más, camine hacia la luz y lo vi. Estaba dormido sobre el sillón de cuero negro que parecía de su propiedad, su mano sujetaba precariamente su cabeza y un libro descansaba sobre su regazo, se veía muy dulce y tierno, pero de pronto comenzó a ser muecas extrañas y a moverse demasiado, comprendí que tenía una pesadilla y lo moví ligeramente pero nada sucedía.

-Tranquilo, Draco, tranquilo todo está bien. Despierta – decía a su oído mientras lo sacudía lentamente. De la nada, el abrió sus ojos y tomó mis muñecas. En un rápido movimiento me tenía de espaldas al suelo, dejé escapar un gritito que lo terminó por despertar de su letargo.

- ¿Minie? – preguntó.

-Sí, tranquilo, soy yo – dije mientras lo miraba a sus ojos.

-Perdón- dijo él mientras me ayudaba a levantar.

- No te preocupes, entiendo que tenías una pesadilla – dije yo acariciando su cabello ahora que estaba sentado de nuevo.

- Mi pasado me persigue –dijo él recargando su cabeza sobre mi vientre.

- El pasado es solo eso, algo que ya pasó, el futuro es algo incierto y el presente es lo único que importa – dije yo poniéndome a su altura.

-¿Filosofía?- dijo el recargando su frente contra la mía.

- Todo es filosofía Draco- dije besando con suavidad sus labios.

**N/A: BUENO QUE LES PUEDO DECIR, AMO EL CURSO DE LA HISTORIA, PERO ME PREGUNTO ¿ESTAN NOTANDO LOS CAMBIOS EN HERMIONE? SON SUTILES PERO ESTAN AHÍ, YA LOS VERÁN MAS A FONDO EN LA FIESTA. ESPERO QUE EL CAPITULO SEA DE SU AGRADO. **


End file.
